Among information processing apparatuses, such as a personal computer, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a mobile telephone, there is a type in which a display section having a display screen is pivotally supported to an apparatus main body that performs predetermined processes and a plurality of operation buttons are disposed as operation sections on the apparatus main body (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-2561-16).
In the above-mentioned information processing apparatus, the display section is configured to be able to pivot between a close position to close the apparatus main body and an open position to open the apparatus main body.